ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Whispering of the departed
''The Prologue '' I laid there on my bed, feeling stone cold right down to my core. As if I was the one who had died. But I wasn't, I was the Mutou brother that was still walking and taking, living and breathing. I'd do anything to trade places. September 5th, 2010 was the day my big brother by two years, Atem Yami Mutou, just turned 16 at the time, was cruelly ripped out my 14 year old grip and taken away from me, forever. I didn't know what I was going to do without my big brother. Who was going to protect me from the bullies at school? I mean, I didn't have any friends what so ever even school, So I was always on my own and I got bullied extremely about that! I was just the weird, small, quiet boy who seemed to be obsessed with puzzles. Atem was different in a very big way! He was shorter than everyone else, yes, smallest in his class at 5ft 3, but his attitude and strength made up for it. He also had lots of friends. Duke Devlin, the pretty boy of the class who was obsessed with himself in a big way. Atem you to kid that Duke would marry himself one day. Malik Ishtar another one Atem's friends who obsessed with himself. That and gold, I can never remember a time when he wasn't wearing gold jewelry. I can remember when Atem had him and some other friends over once and I was spying on them round the door. Atem and one of his other friends made some kind of rude joke about Malik's jewelry that didn't go to well. Let's just say fists were flying and there was just a little tiny bit of blood. Yami Bakura. I can remember Atem and Bakura always being quite close, but with regular arguments and park battles. My brother really did know how to choose his friends! Bakura has to be the one friend our grandpa didn't approve of. Bakura was known for stealing things and generally being bad. I used to be scared that Atem might follow Bakura in his road thieving, but as far as have known, Atem kept well out of Bakura's life of crime, though he'd happily play Bakura's stolen video games... Anzu Mazaki was one of my brother's on and off girlfriends. We'd known her since we were 4 and 6, and I remember us three playing in the front garden. When we got older, she became more Atem's friend then mine. Ishizu was Malik's twin sister, and more Atem's more secret on-and-off girlfriends. It was a good thing too that they kept it between themselves; otherwise Malik would probably have killed Atem if he had found out. Mai Valentine was one of my brother's female friends that he didn't date. Or at least as far as I knew, but with my brother it was hard to keep track on these kinds of things. She was one of those really feminine, beautiful, and busty kinds of girls, with a great amount of confidence like Atem. Miho, I'm not sure if her and my brother were really friends. I think she was less of a friend and more of a stalker! She was actually in my year at school, and took a strange love for my old brother. I guess they weren't really friends, since Yami always seemed to be avoiding her... I'd never felt more alone then the day he died. I had woken to a loud racket of people thumping past my bedroom door. I'd pulled myself out of bed and went to investigate. Atem had been badly ill for about two weeks. I didn't know exactly what was wrong with him other than the fact that he kept falling unconscious and could hardly speak. I had believed it to be just a bad head cold and a sore throat, my theories were proven wrong that night, when I looked out my bedroom door and saw my brother being taken out his room on a stretcher by about an ambulance crew. My mother had pushed between some of the crew and crying and yelling desperately for my brother to wake up and be okay. Of course, he wasn’t okay... and he never woke up. My mum went in the ambulance with him, while my grandpa and I followed in the car. The car journey had been awful. It had taken me 20 minutes of driving for me to pick up my courage and ask- "What’s wrong with Pharaoh, Grandpa?" I always used to call him Pharaoh. Most people did, including grandpa. It was a family nickname we had given to him, after the fact that he had taken after my dad in the looks department, and looked more Egyptian then Japanese. I was a mix of both my parents, but I guess I look more like my Japanese mum. There are only a few things about me and Atem that were the same, or at least similar. Our eye colour, but not eye shape, our noses, and our hair. Well, mine was blonde, black and magenta, while Atem's was more of a reddy-colour then magenta. A painful look had swept across my grandpa's face when I asked him that. "We don't know." He breathed, keeping his eyes on the road. "None of us do now." "Will he be alright?" I asked quietly. "Of course! T-this is Atem were talking about! He'll... He'll... H-he'll never let go." He stuttered, trying to reassure me. "He's a winner, your brother. Never gives up on anything! He's so bloody stubborn! He won't stop until he wins!" He laughed to himself, shaking his head. We go to the hospital, and watched my brother’s body was taken out of the back of the ambulance and rushed inside. His was deathly pain, almost blue, and I couldn't tell if his eyes were open. My mother climbed out crying, with the help of a nurse. The kind nurse said something reassuring, before leaving her with us. My Grandpa went over to my mum quickly, while I slowly made my way over. I could hear her panicking and crying as I got closer. "His heart stopped daddy! I-it stopped..." She sobbed, as my Grandpa wrapped his big arms round his daughter. "He'll be alright. It's like what I was saying to Yugi in the car. Atem doesn't like losing at anything! In fact, he's so determined and strong, he never does lose does he?" He told my mum. A small smiled crept up her face through her tears. "Come on Karin, you take Yugi in to the waiting room while I call their dad, okay?" My mum nodded at grandpa before walking over to me. I bit my lip and forced myself not to cry. "You’re being so brave Yugi... I know this is scary but, your grandpa's right! Pharaoh never loses at anything..." She sniffed, pulling me into a hug. I know what they were saying was supposed to be reassuring to me, but it made things worse. Just knowing the fact that they had considered the fact that Atem would die was enough for me. We slowly walked into the waiting room and sat down, huddled together with sadness and there we remained for the next seven hours. Just waiting for some new on how Atem was, to see him. When a nurse finally came, it didn't take me a second from the look on her face for me to predict what she was going to say. She crouched in front of my mother and said quietly- "I'm sorry Mrs. Muto. I'm afraid he didn't make it." My mother broke down, crying loudly and begging to god for him to bring 'her precious little boy back'. My Grandpa looked at his lap sadly. He crunched up his eyes, but a tear made it through and rolled down his face. "What's happening?! Is Pharaoh okay?!" Yelled my father, rushing into the waiting room, still dressed in his work uniform. My mother ran over to him and hugged fiercely, sobbing hard. Usually, a visit from my dad was a joyous occasion. Today, it wasn't. I curled up in my seat and pressed my head on my knees and cried, my tears soaking the knees of my pajama jeans. Now here I am, almost a year later, 11 months and 23 days to be exact, lying on my bed, still thinking about like I have since that day. September 5th, 2010, the worst day of my life, and that day that would change my life more than I thought... 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 So… What did you think? Is it any good? Should I carry it on? Category:Stories Category:PG-13-rated stories Category:Stories with Dueling